DESCRIPTION: The aim of this application is to characterize the molecular events involved in the assembly of gap junction channels. The proposal is divided into three aims. First, the investigators will characterize the mechanisms of post-translational control of connexin transport to the plasma membrane. Second, they will analyze the regulation of Cx43 hemichannel gating and the lateral migration of hemichannels. Third, they will study the mechanism(s) by which phosphorylation of Cx43 leads to an inhibition of Gj assembly and communication.